1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for providing variable gain for use with musical instruments.
More particularly, the present invention relates to suppression of noise and restoration of dynamic range for use with signal conditioners and/or amplifiers intended for use with musical instruments.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a method and apparatus for restoring the dynamic range of musical sound systems that include sound-shaping devices such as distortion boxes and also for providing a noise-gating function intended for application with musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
Music is often generated on musical instruments which produce a signal, such as an electric guitar. The signals are eventually amplified to produce the music played. Musicians have a wide variety of conditioning devices at their disposal which can be positioned between the instrument and the amplifier to modify the signals generated by the instrument. The modified signal is then amplified. These conditioning devices permit musicians to greatly enhance their music and the flexibility of their instruments.
The problem with many of these conditioning devices is that they greatly reduce or eliminate the dynamic range of the musical signals. Musical scores played by a musician generally includes dynamic notations which lend depth to the music. The interplay between quietly played notes and loudly played notes often gives music much of its emotional impact. Without dynamics, music can be rather flat. Furthermore, musicians instill their unique feel and artistry to music through dynamics. Thus, the loss of dynamic range can adversely affect the appeal of the music played.
In operation of amplifiers and signal conditioners for use with musical instruments, several different types of problems are frequently encountered. These problems include reduction of dynamic range, whereby the ratio of the loudest components of the music to the weakest sounds comprising the music, is reduced below that which would obtain absent the presence of the signal conditioning equipment. These problems also include pickup of noise and pickup of externally-generated electrical or radio signals, which detract from the tonal quality of the music and also serve to further reduce dynamic range in the resultant musical renditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable, particularly with respect to signal conditioning for musical instruments, to be able to restore dynamic range without undue compromise of noise characteristics in the final signal. These goals need to be met whether the musician is using an amplifier, digital effects, distortion box, reverberation unit, graphic equalizer or any other type of signal conditioning equipment which compresses the dynamic range.
In order to combat these varied problems, some form of signal conditioning circuit is needed which primarily restores dynamic range, and which can also reduce noise levels, act as a noise gate and effectuate other signal conditioning tasks as desired by the musician or effectuated by the roady.
An additional problem encountered in many systems is known as transient intermodulation distortion. Transient intermodulation distortion typically arises when a very fast amplifier is coupled to a feedback system having a slower response time. The settling time for the composite assembly may be substantially less than that for the amplifier alone, but the feedback system may also provide signal conditioning qualities that are extremely desirable.
The effect of transient intermodulation distortion is most readily understood by imagining a cymbal crash (having amplitude at or near the peak signal amplitude that the system can accommodate) accompanying and followed immediately by very soft guitar notes. During the time interval while the amplifier and feedback loop are recovering from the effects of the cymbal crash, the soft guitar notes are muted or suppressed. This, in turn, provides an unwelcome interruption in the music and interferes with the artist's ability to expressively communicate with the audience.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in signal conditioning equipment for musical applications.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for providing distortion to musical signals without suffering an attendant reduction in dynamic range of the musical signals and for additionally providing a noise gating function.
An additional object of the instant invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for providing reduction in both noise and unwanted distortion while also providing desired distortion.
Moreover, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for restoring the dynamic range of musical signals in the course of providing signal conditioning functions.
Still a further additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved method, apparatus and system for reduction of weight, size and electrical power required in order to effectuate musical signal conditioning, including noise gating.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method, apparatus and system for reducing dynamic range reduction effects in musical signal conditioning equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a method, system and apparatus for suppressing electronically generated noise during quiet passages of a musical piece.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a method, system and apparatus for suppressing dynamic range reduction effects in signal conditioning apparatus for application to musical instruments.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a method, system and apparatus for suppressing both electronically-generated noise and dynamic range reduction without undue compromise of signal quality due to transient intermodulation distortion.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a method, apparatus and system for reducing undesirable effects in signal conditioning for musical instruments, particularly with respect to guitar music.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of method and apparatus, according to the foregoing, which is intended to allow operation of an amplification system, together with signal conditioning such as a distortion box, reverberation unit, digital effects, graphic equalizer or any other signal conditioning apparatus, that enables and effectuates reduced electronic noise levels, increased dynamic range and that provides the desired signal conditioning.